


Bonds

by Tyler_KB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is Alive, Altean Alchemy, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Blade of Marmora Acxa (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Ezor (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lotor (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Narti (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Zethrid (Voltron), Both are the Green Paladin but mainly Pidge, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humans have the lifespan of a worm on hot concrete compared to Alteans, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Its a nice AU okay?, Keith and Acxa are Siblings, Kogane Family in Space, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is like a hitman for the Galra, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pidge and Katie are Twins, Pidge is non-binary and Katie is cis-female, Pidge is still autistic but Katie isn't, Shiro and Matt are The Champion, Slow Burn Lotor/Lance, Spy Lotor, The Arena, Torture, Two different people, lance is captured, not the same person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_KB/pseuds/Tyler_KB
Summary: Lance McClain was taken three years ago when he was fifteen by the Galra after they found he was the only one that could pilot the Blue lion.It took months of torture and fighting, but he finally agreed he would do it after they threated his family.Keith Kogane went to space to join the Blade of Marmora with his parents and twin sister.Now he pilots the Red lion, who they had stole from the Galra.Takashi Shirogane and Matt Holt fought their way to the top in the arena, facing the same torture as Lance until they could escape.Tsuyoshi 'Hunk' Garrett and twins Katie and Pidge Holt had been looking for Shiro and Matt (plus Katie and Pidge's father) since the three of them met.Caught up in a 10,000 long space war, the seven of them must try to live until the end, despite one of them being forced on the opposite side under the threat of his family's death if he dares to disobey.





	1. Lance

I don't remember anything about that night.

Just going to sleep, happy because I had just gotten my letter explaining I was accepted into the Galaxy Garrison, and then next thing I knew I was strapped down on a metal table in a room that couldn't have been human.

And it wasn't.

I don't know how long I laid there, panicking and wondering just where I was, but eventually a woman walked in.

She wasn't human, that much was obvious.

She introduced herself as Haggar, wife of Lord Zarkon, and explained that we were...many, many light years away from earth.

She said I was never going back because they found a use for me up here, I was the only one that could pilot the Blue Lion, one of the legs of Voltron, a giant robot made up of five lions just like Blue.

Of course I didn't understand, and when I did, I refused to do it.

That was my first mistake.

They locked me in the room without food or water, just silence and darkness.

After some time (could have been a day, could have been a week) a robotic looking man, a Druid, walked in and performed the first of many sessions of torture that would happen during my stay with the Galra.

Though, if you asked Haggar, the surgery wasn't real torture, despite the fact I was awake the entire time.

He hooked me up to a feeding tube like machine, the tube being directly inserted into my small intestine in a way that couldn't be 100% safe.

But at least I wouldn't die from hunger.

The food, a strange goo substance, was offended mixed with something else called quintessence, a life source of some kind for Galra.

After the feeding tube I was left alone again, and by the time Haggar came back, I was craving some kind of human, or alien, interaction.

Granted, what I got wasn't what I wanted.

Haggar asked again if I would pilot the Blue Lion for them, and once again I said no...but it took a bit more time for me to answer.

She gave me to a Druid, gave the orders to 'convince me', and left me alone with him.

By the time she returned a few hours later, I was cut up and my voice was gone from my screaming.

Once again I refused, I refused again and again.

Finally Haggar got tired of the Druids having all the fun, and she took over.

I first lost my arm, the right one. It was cut off right below my shoulder, and replaced with a metal prosthetic that acted exactly like my human one, except it wasn't anything close to human and I absolutely hated it.

Then I lost my left leg, cut off about halfway up the thigh, and once again it was replaced. I had to relearn how to walk with the help of Haggar's son, Lotor, who came around every once in awhile to 'help' his mother.

He always looked sad when he did it though, looking at me with _pity_.

Finally, my left eye was pulled straight from its socket and replaced with one that gave me better eyesight than I could have imagined.

I was ready to give in after that, pilot the damn Blue Lion for them.

I was already beginning to forget earth and my family, so why shouldn't I?

But I wasn't asked again, just forced into the arena to 'test out' Haggar's work.

I was threatened, I had to win or else they would kill my family.

They gave me a gun and pushed me into the arena, fueled with rage and violent thoughts.

I can't remember what I was like before being kidnapped, I don't remember a day without bloodlust or emptiness filling my body and mind.

My first few fights were hard, killing an innocent person, either with my gun (the new eye really helped my aiming) or arm, the leg wasn't very helpful with the actual killing.

But eventually, I hardly blinked.

I needed to win, so I did.

I rose my way to the top, they called me 'The Champion'.

I lost count after 46 fights, but kept going, I couldn't allow my family to be hurt, even if I barely remember anything about them.

One night, Haggar came in after a long day of fights, and asked me a final time if I would pilot Blue.

I agreed.

So the next day I was taken down to where they kept her, as soon as they opened the hanger doors I was overwhelmed with emotions I hadn't felt in so long.

Love, relief, _happiness_.

It was like Blue knew who I was, like she was glad to see me, like she had been waiting for my arrival.

"She's a beauty, yes?" I turn, coming face to face with Prince Lotor.

"Yes...I haven't seen you in awhile." He chuckles, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you miss me?" I shrug, turning my attention back towards Blue.

"Torture isn't exactly a favorite of mine, so not much," I say, placing my human hand on Blue's leg.

"I apologize for that, they were orders I could not deny," he smirks at me, "I missed you."

My face doesn't change, remaining a frown, "why? I'm just your mothers prisoner."

He shakes his head, "not anymore, now you're a soldier for us, one of the most important out there."

I frown deeper, "important?"

He nods, "yes, you are very important to us."

That was the beginning of an odd friendship between the two of us.

When he had time, he would come onto the ship where I was and we would hang out, occasionally go out and fly in Blue or one of Lotor's smaller ships.

Though, after some time, Lotor stopped coming around, same with his top generals, who I had become aquatinted with.

When I asked Haggar (if you get past all her other shit, she isn't terrible), she said that Lotor had committed the ultimate crime against the Galra Empire and joined a group of rebels against us.

After that I stopped thinking about Lotor, I put all thoughts of having friends out of my mind and began focusing on Haggar's new tasks for me.

In a way I was like a hitman, I was given a person to kill and would do it without question no matter who they were.

Around that time two people showed up that were obviously from earth, Shiro and Matt, and they became the new 'Champions', taking the place from me.

Haggar took a liking to them and replaced some of their body parts with ones like mine, but she promised they were less advanced.

She might have taken a liking to them, but I was still her favorite.

I continued my tasks without a fight, never going too close to Matt or Shiro, even though I wanted to talk with them.

Until one day when they spotted me.

"Woah...you're from earth..." I freeze, stopping mid-step.

Both Shiro and Matt are sitting there, waiting to enter the arena for another fight.

I don't look human anymore, I have no clue how they guessed I was from earth.

After some test Haggar concluded I had some Altean blood in me, which is probably why the Blue Lion was already bonded to me, and something about the quintessence had made Altean traits come out.

My hair turned white and blue marks formed under my eyes, both of my ears pointed a small bit, and added with my metal arm, leg, and eye, it's anyone's guess how they came to that conclusion.

"Yes..." I hesitate, standing up straight.

"What are you doing out here? In space I mean," Matt asks, ignoring Shiro's quiet wanting to shut up.

"I was kidnapped..." I emit, wanting to get as far from them as possible.

Matt smiles softly, "so were we, we were on a mission to Kerberos."

My eyes narrow, "are you two from the..." I had to think about what it was called, it had been so long since I thought about it, "...Galaxy Garrison?"

Matt's eyes brighten as he nods, Shiro just looks confused on how I knew what it was.

"I was accepted into it, but I was taken the day I got my letter, a month before I was to go," I explain, not sure why I was telling these two all this information.

The doors to the arena open, the Druid pointing to Shiro and Matt, meeting it was time for them to go.

Matt leans close to me, making me stiffen at the contact.

"Shiro and I will help you get out, see you later Blue Paladin." He winks, going back over to Shiro and grabbing his hand, walking past the Druid into the arena.

I didn't meet them again, and nine Quintents later they escaped.

Haggar was not happy, so my hitman job was put on pause and I was forced back into the arena and told to kill anyone else placed in.

I was their favorite, they cheered for me and only me.

Lance McClain, The Blue Paladin of the Galran Empire, half-Altean and the first human to make it this far from earth.

Thankfully, after sixteen fights I was taken back out of the arena by Haggar and my job was given back to me.

My first assignment? Given to me directly from Lord Zarkon?

Find the Altean princess Allura and bring her back to be killed in front of her father, Alfor, only then will I prove my loyalty and finally be a true Galran soldier.


	2. Keith

I don't remember much about earth despite spending my first five years of life there, it's more of a very distant memory.

My mother, Krolia Kogane, is Galran, which is a race of aliens from the planet Daibazaal, which was destoryed thousands of years ago.

Before her ship crashed on earth, she was apart of a Galran rebel group called the Blade of Marmora, which is full of only Galrans and half-Galrans...other than my father, who is full human.

My father, Jacob Kogane, is a Korean man born in Texas, United States, a fact he is quite proud of for reasons neither me, my sister nor mother understand.

Before he met my mother, he lived alone in the middle of no where, working from home as a crypidzoologist, chemist, astronomer, engineer, programmer, you name it he probably did it at least a little bit.

My mother crash landed and was found by my father, which began an...interesting relationship.

It was originally just going to last a few months, my father had agreed to fix her ship so my mother could go back to space, but things changed and they fell in love.

Sixteen months after the crash, my sister Acxa and I joined the family. 

But life wasn't easy for us.

The house we lived in was hardly fit for my mother and father, but we made do with what we had, and we were happy despite not having much.

No one on earth outside our father knew the three of us existed, and that was the plan.

I mean, the three of us don't look human in the slightest.

We're purple for one, my mother and I have markings, Acxa and I are covered in a thin layer of fur with our mother being covered in thicker fur, plus our eyes are yellow.

I hope you see why the news of us can't get out.

So for five years the four of us stayed off the radar of humans and Galra, but it couldn't last forever.

Kolivan, the leader of the Blade of Marmora, found a way to contact my mother, and requested she come back to the Blade, as the war was not looking good in their favor.

That was the first time someone other than our mother and father knew about Acxa and I's existence.

With his permission, the four of us were picked up from earth and taken to the Blade of Marmora headquarters, where my father, Acxa, and I were made members.

My father jumped right into helping the Blade, but Acxa and I were still way too young, meaning we were babysat and given lessons on academics, Galran customs, and fighting from other Blade members, typically Ulaz and Thace were the ones to teach and watch us.

When we were ten, the two of us were given Blade of Marmora knives, and told that we could really begin training 'soon'.

Soon meant six years originally, but after Lotor, Zethrid, Ezor, and Narti joined, that soon become four years.

They were around our age, Zethrid was the oldest of the four and Ezor was the youngest, but that didn't stop them from climbing the ranks and becoming some of the most important Blade members because they had one of the most dangerous jobs of being spies, but not just any spies, Lotor is Lord Zarkon's son, he knew all the information we needed.

Including how the Galra had found a Blue Paladin and were currently looking for a Red, the two lions that they had in their possession.

That was our mission, the first mission I was to go on in fourty quintents time.

During the time in between, I trained religiously and Acxa left with Lotor, becoming one of his generals.

She promised she would return the day before the mission.

My parents didn't want me to go, it was one of our most dangerous missions and they were sending the youngest member? The one that hasn't gone on a mission yet? The one that was only sixteen and had been training for only two short years?

Kolivan insisted I needed to go, but no one understood why.

Until the mission came.

I was sent in alone, but I was ready, I had been prepared by the best after all.

I fought my way to the Red Lion, that was when I realized why Kolivan sent me on the mission.

The shield around the Red Lion fell the moment I walked in, and she happily lowered so I could get inside.

I...I was to be the Red Paladin.

I wasn't a pilot, I didn't know how to fly, but when the seat reached the controls, I knew exactly what to do.

I flew myself out no problem, contacting Kolivan and telling him that I had Red.

When we got back to the Blade headquarters, we celebrated our win with a feast.

Lotor was there with his generals, including my sister, who fit right in with the others.

During the celebration, Lotor pulled me aside out of earshot of everyone else.

"Keith, I have to tell you something that needs to remain a secret, okay?" He says, and I nod, waiting for him to continue.

"The Blue Paladin...his name is Lance, and he's a human like your father," he tells me, "he finally agreed to pilot Blue for the Galra and he's...strong....ruthless...I've seen him in the arena, no one can defeat him there or in the air."

It doesn't make sense to me, Lotor and I aren't friends, we barely speak to one another, so why is he telling me this instead of Kolivan?

"Why are you telling me this? Wouldn't it be better to tell Kolivan? Or even my mother?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"No because they aren't the ones directly fighting him, you are," I nod slowly, "his right arm, left leg, and left eye are replased with powerful machanics by Haggar, and it will be very difficult to defeat him when the time comes," I open my mouth to say something but he stops me, "I have a request for when you do," he says, looking desperate, "please don't kill him."

I blink, looking at him in confusion.

"Don't? Isn't he on the side of the Galra?" Lotor nods, sighing.

"He's being threatened...or he was, I don't think he is anymore, but...I just..." his eyes meet mine, but I look away because eye contact with anyone makes me uncomfortable, "I really like him, he's...different? I don't know...just please Keith, don't hurt him unless you have to, and when you do capture him...bring him to me? I miss him..."

I didn't understand, maybe their relationship was like my parents? Or maybe it was like his and Narti's? I think I once overheard that Lotor participated in torturing the Blue Paladin, so maybe he just wanted to do it again? But I agreed anyways, I wouldn't kill or harm the Blue Paladin more than necessary.


	3. Shiro and Matt

Matt and I met when we entered the Garrison, I was fifteen and he was fourteen.

The first time I saw him, I knew he was some kind of child genius. Not only was he Samuel Holt's son, but the first thing I ever hear him say was a correction to a teacher, the worst teacher to correct as well.

Iverson.

I'm pretty sure Iverson hated everyone, though Matt always said he hated me a little less since I am such a 'teacher's pet'.

He said another word instead of 'pet', but it's the same idea.

We were roommates as well as fast friends, suddenly you didn't see us separate unless we have different classes. We studied in the library together, walked to class together, ate together, we did everything together.

He even started invited me to go to his house during breaks after my father died in our second year (I had just turned sixteen and Matt's fifteen birthday was two days after).

My dad raised me by himself since my mom lost custody of me when I was seven after her drug addiction got out of hand.

I still saw her for holidays and birthdays some years, but it was mainly just me and my dad.

But after he died, I spent breaks at the Holt's after Matt _insisted_ it wasn't a bother.

Matt lived in a family of six, if you counted their dog Baebae (which of course I do).

Colleen and Samuel Holt are absolute geniuses in their fields (Colleen is a aerospace engineer and Samuel is a physicist) but are also two of the kindest people I've ever met.

Plus, Colleen can cook a mean Thanksgiving feast (which they celebrate despite being Italian immigrants? Matt never explained why other than; "hey, we like food").

Matt also has younger identical twin siblings (younger by seven years), named Katie and Pidge (though Pidge's birth name is Kylie), who are both wonderful but real trouble makers.

Hell, the entire Holt family are trouble makers.

Not only do they go all out on April 1st, but they also do a tradition where every birthday, the person who's birthday it is has freedom to do whatever pranks they want, plus all the pranks randomly during the year.

It's scary because Colleen's birthday is during Thanksgiving break (November 28th), so I know first hand how crazy those days can get, plus all the stories they've told me.

Here are my favorite stories from everyone:

Colleen (who works in partnership with the Garrison) snuck into Samuel's office and taped not only memes and embarrassing pictures from Samuel's 80's phase on everything, but thirty different conspiracy theories as well, which really got Samuel thinking; "did the British Government kill Princess Diana?"

Katie filled donuts with mayo and put them into the Garrison teachers lounge during one of the times she and Pidge visited Samuel, Matt, and I with Colleen (sadly Iverson didn't eat one).

Pidge hacked into Matt's laptop to play "If We Were Gay" by Ninja Sex Party or the live version of "My Whole Family" by Bo Burnham every time he turns it on for five days with no way to turn it off (we were in class during those days might I add).

Samuel's best prank was also against Matt, and he basically (with the help of his co-workers) covinced Matt for two months that aliens were contacting him through his phone.

But Matt's prank is my favortie because it's the day we bagan dating; August 30th, I was seventeen and Matt was sixteen, six years ago I think, three years before Kerberos.

Matt decided that he was going to 'test' me in my meme and vine knowledge one day by giving me a straight up 55 question AP style test our first Saturday back at the Garrison.

But then, once I was finished, he told me to look at the first word of each answer for the questions whos numbers can be divided by 5.

"Be the run to my Naruto, please go out with me?"

The three hours (I went over that test six times okay? I needed that 100%) it took to finish the entire thing was so worth it for the expression on Matt's face when I said yes and we kissed.

We were happy together; Katie and Pidge had even put money on when it would finally happen, Pidge had won the fifty dollars

Then we were choosen for Kerberos, and we were so excited to be the first people to travel so far, it was a win for the LGBT+ community (2/3 of the crew being LGBT) as well as the human population in general in our eyes.

* * *

 

Kerberos should have been one of the best things that ever happened to us, but it ended up being one of the worst.

Just a week after we landed on Kerberos, we were captured by the Galra, Shiro and I were separated from my dad and we just knew the message of what really happened wouldn't reach earth.

Shiro and I were alone, put in some kind of arena, told to kill the huge alien monster and the other prisoners or die trying.

I refused to die, I wouldn't, so Shiro and I fought and killed to stay alive; and after the first few fights it became a little easier to ignore the fear in the other prisoners eyes.

The first three fights we fought in, the Galra didn't understand why we refused to kill each other.

I would sooner die myself than kill Shiro.

Then they named us 'The Champions', stopped trying to force us to kill each other and instead gave us more people to kill for their entertainment.

It was when Haggar began to notice is that everything went from terrible to absolute hell.

She took us from our cells one at a time, Shiro went first, forcefully taken from my arms after they sedated me.

Shiro was back by the time I awoke, but with an arm replaced with a high tech prosthetic and nightmares that made him scream that night.

The next day, I was taken from our cell and cuffed to a metal table, Haggar came in just a few minutes later.

I don't remember most of that time, my mind blocked out most of the memories, and for that I am beyond thankful.

I do remember waking up in Shiro and I's cell after my time win Haggar with my entire left arm and half my right leg gone with prosthetics just liked Shiro's in their place.

Fighting in the arena became easier with our new 'weapons' as Haggar had called them, but the first few times we had to use them I swear my entire body was on fire.

Just after those days is when we started noticing him.

I came to the conclusion he was human despite his white hair, blue markings, and prosthetic body parts, his skin color and ears gave it away, as we had seen many aliens, but none that looked like him.

We learned his name was Lance, and he was captured just like us. We also learned he piloted the Blue Lion, one part of this thing called Voltron.

We offered to bring him back to earth with us, but he refused, so we escaped without him, guilt following us as we shot out in ship with the directions for earth programmed into it.

Shiro and I were on edge the entire time back, it took ages to even get close to Earth, but we made it together, alive but different.


End file.
